


Gender is a Spectrum

by tobiyos



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, akira is the king of fuck your gender standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos
Summary: And Goro can’t stop looking at him. He’s squeezed into the fabric of the dress, more soft curves than Goro really thought possible with how strong Akira seems to be, a plush backside and soft looking thighs. He’s got a simple black ribbon tied around his neck, and his makeup is immaculate, less drag than Lala’s and more model on the front page of a magazine.“He looks good, huh?” Lala says lowly. Goro turns to look at her, half in shock. Lala looks gently proud, like a parent watching their child skitter off to their first day of class. “I told him crossdressing wasn’t a requirement of the job, but I realized he was less looking for a requirement and more for permission. I had an ex’s dress tucked away and thought,” she shrugs, “why not?”--Akira is working his shift at Crossroads when Goro decides to come by.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970752
Comments: 22
Kudos: 207





	Gender is a Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so excited to upload this fic since I wrote it. I love Akira and gender fuckery that's my emotional support He/They silent protagonist! Also Lala... love of my life
> 
> Kinktober day 16: Crossdressing/Lingerie

Goro doesn’t go to Crossroads often.

There are plenty of places in the city for him to unwind with a stiff drink, and as much as he enjoys the atmosphere, Lala recognizes him from TV, and is very strict on her no minors with alcohol policy. Which is fine as far as Goro is concerned. Let people have their morals, and he’ll just take his business elsewhere.

But he has a contact that wants to meet him at Crossroads apparently, one of Shido’s goons high enough on the pecking order to be worth his time, so he takes a train to Shinjuku.

“Welcome back, dear,” Lala says, the second Goro takes a step through the door. Crossroads is exactly like he remembers, same tacky lighting and half delirious customers. Goro smiles and takes a spot at the bar, strangely comforted by the rough timbre of her voice. She fixes him with one of her token _looks_ , painted on eyebrows dropping unimpressively. “You know I don’t serve alcohol to minors, Mr. Detective Prince.”

Goro gives her his best painted on smile in return. “Oh, please don’t worry about me. I’m just here to meet a friend.”

Lala’s lips pinch together. “Uh-huh. Carmen,” she says, with a glance to the side. “Can you get our guest a water?” Lala’s gaze slides back over to him. She gives him a quick glance up and down. “And maybe a sandwich,” she says, which makes Goro’s insides boil.

He follows her previous gaze towards the figure at the other end of the bar, a tall woman in a sleek, tight fitting black dress. It’s short, just barely covers her thighs and fits like a vacuum seal over the curves of her hips. “New hire?” he asks Lala, without looking away. She looks strikingly familiar, long, messy black hair and bright red lips. There’s something delicate in the way she holds herself, like she’s not used to the attention, and her eyes slide away from Goro’s behind the frames of her glasses.

“Not new,” Lala says with a gruff laugh, snapping her fingers in the girl’s direction. “Water, dear.”

She startles into movement like she hadn’t been expecting it, rushing off to grab a cup, fill it with water, and set it behind the bar. The dress pulls tight against her flat chest as she bends down, and Goro takes a moment to flick his eyes over her form. He’s about to ask her if they’ve met before when she opens her mouth, and Goro’s heart stops.

“Here you go.”

“ _Kurusu?_ ”

Akira’s eyes snap up to his in an instant, slow smile curing over his face. His mouth opens on a little exhale, pink tongue sweeping slowly at the back of his teeth. “Hi, Goro,” Akira says, and Goro just blinks, once, then twice.

“Carmen,” Lala snaps, as the bell to the door jingles, and another customer comes in. Just like he’d never been there, Akira sweeps away, long hair bouncing behind him as he walks to greet the customer and offer them a drink.

And Goro can’t stop _looking_ at him. He’s squeezed into the fabric of the dress, more soft curves than Goro really thought possible with how strong Akira seems to be, a plush backside and soft looking thighs. He’s got a simple black ribbon tied around his neck, and his makeup is _immaculate_ , less drag than Lala’s and more model on the front page of a magazine. He’s already pale, and the extra length of his dark hair combined with the red of his lips makes him look like he’s been ripped straight from a story book. When Akira laughs at something the customer says, Goro notices for the first time that he has a drawn-on beauty mark mirroring Lala’s. Embarrassingly, he feels something like desire tear through him.

“He looks good, huh?” Lala says lowly. Goro turns to look at her, half in shock. Lala looks gently proud, like a parent watching their child skitter off to their first day of class. “I told him crossdressing wasn’t a requirement of the job, but I realized he was less looking for a requirement and more for permission. I had an ex’s dress tucked away and thought,” she shrugs, “why not?”

When Akira breezes past again, Goro clears his throat gently. “Carmen,” he says, unsure if he’s allowed to address Akira by name when he looks so… different. Akira pauses, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. “What time does your shift end?”

Akira glances at Lala, who looks over the counter at what Goro presumes is a clock. “Another hour, sweetheart.”

Akira looks back at him. “That answer your question?” Despite the flat tone of his voice, there’s a smirk curling into Akira’s face. Goro can’t decide if he wants to hit or kiss him more. He supposes he has an hour to figure it out. That little shithead Shido is sending over better be quick.

\--

“So…” Goro says, walking in a circle around Akira. He looks half amused, which is slightly pissing Goro off, but one thing at a time. “Crossdressing?”

Akira shrugs, glancing at Goro from longer than usual eyelashes. He drops his head to the side. “Doesn’t seem like you hate it.”

“Mm,” Goro acknowledges, without really responding. He _definitely_ doesn’t hate it, if the little twitch his cock gives when he takes in the round swell of Akira’s ass in the tight dress means anything. He’d finished his business with Shido’s man as fast as possible, before returning happily to staring at Akira and making small talk with Lala. “Doesn’t seem like _you_ hate the attention.”

“Mm,” Akira hums back. He takes a few steps backwards, leaning against the table in the small break room. His eyes track over Goro’s body, pulling a ruby red lip between his teeth, staining pearly white red. Goro realizes that he does, in fact, want to kiss him.

“I don’t even like girls,” Goro says, stepping into his space. It’s not an admittance he allows himself often, but, oh well. A secret for a secret. Akira just smiles as Goro fingers gently at the hem of his dress. “So, what is it that’s so appealing about this?”

Akira wraps his arms around Goro’s neck, and tilts his head to the side. “Well, it’s all so forbidden, isn’t it?” he says, on a breath that sounds like it could become a laugh. “And,” he drawls, leaning back against the table, tugging so Goro has to follow, before there’s a leg sliding up the side of his body and curling gently around his thigh. “I’m not a girl.”

Goro kisses him hard, hands flying to Akira’s waist at the first press of Akira’s tongue at Goro’s bottom lip. He tastes sugary sweet, like he’d been sneaking snacks during his shift, and the press of his lipstick is waxy and sticky, but Akira groans into his mouth, and Goro forgives him for it.

“So, what is this?” Goro says, hands running up the back of Akira’s thighs to grip at the underside of his ass, lifting just a bit so that Akira bounces on his toes. “Some sort of fetish? A hobby?”

“An appreciation,” Akira says breathlessly, fingers threading into the back of Goro’s hair. He rocks their hips together, relishing in the way it makes Akira’s head drop back, body trembling slightly. “And an e-exploration. Gender is a, _hah_ , a spectrum, after all.”

Akira moans when Goro presses their bodies together with the assistance of the hands he has on Akira’s ass. “Oh? And where are you on that spectrum, Kurusu-kun?”

Akira huffs out a laugh, tugging gently on Goro’s hair. “Somewhere sexy.”

Goro rolls his eyes but he can’t exactly complain, leaning forward against to slot their mouths together again. The heat of Akira’s mouth is slick, and Goro sucks on his tongue with practiced ease, freeing a hand from his behind to feel up and over, tracing the hard lines of his back and his sloping shoulders, down his surprisingly delicate arms.

Goro pulls away with a wet sound, leaning back far enough to watch the light catch the dark of his blown-out pupils, the heady flush high on his cheeks. “I want you to suck my cock,” he says gently, leaning forward to nip at the skin at the edge of Akira’s jaw, the ribbon around his neck tickling Goro’s face.

Akira laughs. “I suppose I _have_ been standing all this time—”

“But,” Goro interrupts, with another nip, and a wandering hand that slides between them to press at where Akira’s cock is straining against his dress. “I want to suck yours more.”

“Oh, fuck,” Akira groans quietly, moving his hands from Goro’s hair to his face, so he can pull him up and into another kiss. “Please, please, there’s nothing hotter than the idea of you going down on me in a dress.”

Goro chuckles and sinks slowly to his knees, hands resting just under the skirt line of the dress. He can see the outline of Akira’s cock against the seamless fabric of the dress, curving up towards his stomach like it’s… restricted—

“Oh my god,” Goro says, reaching out to trace over the unmistakable feeling of lace through the fabric of the dress. He glances up to Akira biting down hard on his bottom lip, eyelids low.

“Surprise.”

Goro is worried he’s going to tear at Akira’s dress in his fervor, pushing the bottom up, up, up his milky thighs until just the edge of lacy black panties are visible underneath the similarly colored fabric. “Oh my god,” he breathes again, pushing the skirt higher until he can take in Akira fully—his flushed cock arching out of the material of his underwear, dripping precum onto his pretty, toned stomach. “Do you wear these every day?” He presses a reverent kiss to one of Akira’s hips, and then his thigh, purposefully avoiding anywhere he’d be too sensitive.

“O-only when I’m working with Lala. It’s normally just a part of the ensemble.”

“Remind me to thank her the next time I come by,” Goro says, and reaches up to peel the top of the underwear down Akira’s thighs just enough to release his cock, falling forward. Goro presses a kiss to the base, and shivers when Akira threads fingers in his hair.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Akira says curiously. He gasps when Goro mouths at the head of his pretty cock, gaze flicking up towards his.

“It is quite possibly the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen,” Goro inists. He mouths at the side of Akira’s cock too, pressing kisses up and down his shaft reverently. “Why, should it?”

“Probably,” Akira laughs, and then moans, when Goro slides him slowly down his throat, tongue working to trace the throbbing underside of his cock. “G-Goro… You always surprise me.”

Goro sucks around his cock, only halfway sheathed in his throat, and tries to relax, because he wants to see Akira _fall apart_. All he can say in return is a quiet little moan that makes Akira throw his head back, swearing quietly and panting through an open mouth.

Goro doesn’t have much experience, but from the way Akira is reacting, Goro would think he was a dick sucking champion, or something like it, with his breathy little pants and the barely restrained twitch of his hips. He’s starting to look a mess, lipstick smeared attractively and wig lopsided, mascara blurring a bit from where he’s tearing up. Goro strokes over where he’s having trouble reaching, before thinking _fuck it_ and leaning forward to try and take Akira down to the base, throat constricting tightly.

He thinks it’s worth it though, from the way Akira cries out his name and his body shakes. “ _Goro_ ,” Akira purrs, breathless with a little laugh. “If you’re trying to get me to come down your throat, you’re doing a pretty good job.”

Goro nods a bit, managing only to smear the bit of drool leaking out of his mouth around on his face. He drags his nails sharply down Akira’s thighs and flexes his throat muscles, and know exactly when Akira is about to come, his eyes rolling back in his head, stomach tensing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—” he chants, and Goro winces when come hits the back of his throat, body finally overtaking his mind as he chokes, gagging on come and having to pull off of Akira, wincing when some come catches his cheek.

Akira, though, looks blissed out and beautiful, sweating off his makeup and fucked out, eyes hazy and unfocused. He touches Goro’s face again, dragging him back into standing by the edge of his chin. “Up,” he murmurs, and Goro rocks onto his feet. “Up, up,” he says and kisses him before Goro is even on his feet again.

Goro is _aching_ , cock straining in his stupid little polite boy pants, and he grabs Akira by the ass again as he tries to lick the come out of Goro’s mouth, hauling him onto the table. He’s about to say something when Akira pulls away and then licks a long, hot stripe up the side of his face, and Goro brings his hand up to his cheek, startled. “Did you just lick your come off of my face?”

“Mhm,” Akira says, with a hazy smile on his face. Goro growls and reaches up, tugging the dress further down Akira’s shoulders until he can see the flushed expanse of his chest. And then, just because he doesn’t look fucked up enough, Goro pushes him back onto the table with a rough shove.

“Lube,” he says firmly.

Akira’s eyes flick to the right, glancing at a black bag sitting in one of the plush chairs. “School bag,” he pants, apparently still as worked up as he had been when Goro was sucking him off. He’s getting hard again.

Goro darts away long enough to grab the bottle of Lube out of the bag and then he’s coming right back, sliding between Akira’s spread out legs. “You look so good,” Akechi says, spreading lube onto his fingers and warming it quickly, before leaning between Akira’s legs to press gently at his entrance. “I’ve barely fucking touched you,” he purrs, and is rewarded with Akira’s whimper when he slips a finger inside of him. “And look at you. Already aching for more.”

“Goro,” Akira slurs, legs coming up to wrap around Goro’s hips. Goro fucks his finger out of him fast, enjoying the slick heat of Akira’s insides, before adding a second finger, scissoring them open gently, watching for Akira’s reactions. “ _Goro_!” Akira yelps, when Goro pushes firmly into his prostate, a grin curling onto his fingers.

“There, huh?” Goro purrs, stroking over that same spot until Akira is hiccupping, hands scrambling over his head at the table for purchase that isn’t there. He keeps moaning, making delirious high noises whenever Goro pushes into that same spot, and Goro feels like he’s struck gold, reaching up with his unobstructed hand to grab Akira’s wig and toss it towards his bag. _That’s_ better, he thinks. Akira with his fucked up makeup and his curly hair, in a bunched up skin tight dress with pretty lace panties hanging off of one leg. He feels Akira’s leg shake against where he has it pressed to Goro’s side when Goro fucks him with his fingers.

“ _Please_ ,” Akira sobs, body arching off of the table, body bowing prettily. “ _Goro_ , Goro, I’m gonna come again, oh _fuck_ , please just fuck me, fuck me I’m _begging_ you—”

Goro groans, fumbling at his belt and the button of his pants with shaky hands. “Yes, Akira, yes, _yes_.” He pulls his cock free of the confines of his pants, stroking over it gently to ease the frankly intense heat curling tight in his stomach. He doesn’t think he’ll last long like this, but it doesn’t look like Akira’s in any better shape, tears gathering inky mascara before they slip down his face.

Goro dribbles lube over his cock hurriedly, and then removes his fingers from Akira, shivering at the broken needy noise that pours out of him.

“There you go,” Goro says gently, pressing the head of his cock to Akira’s warm entrance. Akira reaches up to grip at his own hair, having nothing else to hold onto as Goro sinks inside painfully slowly, the heat of Akira ass tight and consuming. “Shit,” he drawls, when his hips meet Akira’s, and he slides a hand to the back of Akira’s shaking leg, just to press it back and see the place they’re joined.

“You should see how pretty you are,” Goro says, leaning forward to skim his hands up Akira’s chest, towards the little ribbon. “All flushed and writhing on my cock. Can you beg for it again, sweetheart?”

“ _Please_ ,” Akira groans. Goro fits his hand gently at the base of Akira’s neck, and Akira shivers, body melting like wax. “Please, _fuck_ , choke me, fuck me, whatever you want, I just wanna come again Goro, _please_.”

Goro drags his hips back and snaps forward with a groan. Akira is going to _kill_ him. He traces up Akira’s chest again and startles when Akira takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Goro braces on hand on his hip and fucks him so hard Akira _yells_ , legs wrapping around his back and pushing him harder, faster. Goro keeps tossing his bangs out of his face to _see_ , only because Akira makes a perfect picture of debauchery.

“I’m gonna c-come again, Goro, _ngh!_ Please don’t _stop_ —”

Goro fucks him harder for the effort, rattling the table against the floor with each of Akira’s sharp cries, and he leans over him to capture his mouth again in a kiss, the hand he’d had on Akira’s hip slipping between them to stroke quick and hard over his cock.

Akira comes, hard and loud, body pulling tight as Goro fucks him through it, completely unable to control the way he kisses, just panting into Goro’s mouth and letting him suck on his tongue.

“ _Akira,_ ” Goro gasps, “ _Akira_.”

“Come in me,” Akira sighs, fucked out, squeezing at Goro’s hand. “Goro.”

Goro comes so hard his vision blacks out, a groan pouring out of his lips when he tucks his face into Akira’s neck. His hips keep jerking shakily, but he’s spent, body shaking even as he tries to come down.

For a moment, Akira is quiet, just trailing a hand over the back of Goro’s long hair. “Lala is going to close up soon,” he says gently.

“Good for her,” Goro says into his chest.

Akira laughs. “I’d rather not make to clean my sweat and come off of the break room table, thanks.”

Reluctantly, Goro peels himself away, tucking his soft dick back in his pants and helping Akira to shaky legs. Unsurprisingly, he can barely walk, which Goro gives himself a silent pat on the back for, considering Akira shoots him a murderous gaze. Goro wraps a supporting arm around his waist in apology. Akira sighs.

“You’re walking me back to Leblanc.”

\--

Goro doesn’t go to Crossroads often, because he wanders enough that he _knows_ where to go to get alcohol. When he does come back though, he doesn’t even mind that Lala still serves him water, because Carmen is wearing red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This absolutely won't be my last Akira/Goro fic featuring Lala she needs to be a damn confidant. (*cough* she deserves it more than Ohya *cough*) Plus I think Goro and Akira need an adult they can come to about their relationship but I digress
> 
> Anyway, for updates and shit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tobi_yos) and if you want to hear me horny rambling randomly (and me trying to get into writing threads) my [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/h0ney_bunns). Later!


End file.
